zhongguofandomcom-20200213-history
Useful Recipes
Useful Recipes for Family Members This list will change as characters' profession levels increase, and serves a quick reminder only. Miraculix No recipes needed, all professions leveled to 100. Beijing-princess Wand Carver 'Small Ice Wand' * 5 Chestnut Wood, * 1 Ice Kwak Feather, * 1 Oak Wood 'Small Intelligence Wand' * 2 Ebony Wood, * 2 Cherry Wood, * 2 Yew Wood, * 2 Copper ** Note: ' ** This recipe is for future reference, when Beijing-princess hits carver level 30. 'Small Wisdom Wand * 3 Maple Wood, * 2 Silver, * 2 Cherry Wood, * 2 Oak Wood ** Note: ''' ** This recipe is for future reference, when Beijing-princess hits carver level 30. '''Beach-bum Handyman 'Brumen Tinctorias's Laboratory Key' * 3 Ouginak Hair, * 3 Scurvion Pincer, * 3 Kolerat Whiskers, * 3 Whitish Fang Paw, * 3 Bandages, * 3 Crow Foot Staff Carver 'Feca Staff' * 25 Treechnid Root, * 25 Treechnid Bark, * 10 Yew Wood, * 10 Oliviolet Wood, * 6 Elm Wood, * 1 Sapphire, * 1 Crystal Arwenfairy Alchemist 'Perceptor Summoning Potion' * 8 Rat Fang, * 4 Crow Foot, * 1 Seed of Contention, * 1 Flax Fibre, * 1 Purple Fabric, * 1 White Dreggon Shell, * 1 Demonic Rose Saliva, * 1 Boar Snout ** Notes: ** Needed to place a perc. This recipe is not here for leveling purposes; it is just as a quick way to look it up. Hunter 'Preserved Dragomeat' * 4 Temporal Powder, * 2 Biblop Blubber, * 1 Treechnid Resin, * 2 Scurvion Blood, * 1 Dragomeat Mirafek Farmer 'Wholegrain Flour' * 2 Wheat, * 2 Barley, * 2 Oats, * 2 Hop, * 2 Rye Baker 'Field Bread' * 1 Water, * 1 Baker's Yeast, * 1 Wheat Flour, * 1 Flax Flour, * 1 Malt Flour 'Cereal Bread' * 1 Water, * 1 Baker's Yeast, * 1 Wheat Flour, * 1 Barley Flour, * 1 Oat Flour, * 1 Rye Flour ** Note: ** Mirafek is still not high enough level for this bread, but this is by far the best-selling bread in Dofus. Arwenranger Tailor 'Helmet' * 10 Black Gobbly Leather, * 10 Flax String, * 5 Gobball Wool ** Note: ' ** This is a hidden recipe 'Improved Helmet * 1 Mufafah Moustache, * 1 Kido Rear Feather, * 1 Helmet, * 1 Ouassingue Fabric 'Wooden Wings' * 4 Ash Plank, * 10 Flax String ** Note: ' ** This is a hidden recipe 'Improved Wooden Wings * 1 Plain Pikoko Wing, * 1 Ouassingue Fabric, * 1 Wooden Wings, * 1 Kilibriss Down 'Adventurer Bag' * 1 Wind Kwak Feather, * 1 Boar Hair, * 1 Earth Kwak Feather, * 1 Gwandpa Wabbit Beard Hair 'Mad Boowolf Cloak' * 10 Boowolf Hair, * 1 Magic Dark Dye, * 1 Boowolf Canine, * 1 Boowolf Tail, * 1 Boowolf Claw ** Notes: ** Magic Dark Dye is made by an alchemist (level 1) with 10 Arachnee legs and 10 Moskito Wings. Accelorate Shield Smith 'Lumberjack Shield' * 5 Bronze, * 5 Bamboo Wood, * 5 Ash Wood 'Crackler Shield' * 15 Iron, * 10 Silver, * 5 Bauxite, * 5 Gold, * 1 Crackler Heart 'Guild Shield' * 10 Khamelerost Skin, * 5 Gleaming Pebble, * 5 Smoked Pebble, * 1 Ardonite, * 1 Diamond, * 1 Forest Essence, * 1 Guildalogem, * 1 Reptilian Shield ** 'Note: ' ** For future reference ONLY. This is a level 100 shield smith recipe. Hammer Smith